Adventures of Another Kind: Chapter III
by anonymous187
Summary: The Third Chapter in the tale of a man named Tony, who's life is about to change forever.


*_Ring*Ring*Ring*_

Tony jumped out of bed when he heard his alarm clock. He was frightened, for the second time, he had encounters with giant women, and they had killed him both times (The first he was crushed in his car after being stepped on by a woman wearing high-healed stiletto's. The second time he had been eaten by a hot 21 year old with her 11 year old cousin watching). Tony quickly glanced at his alarm clock, and it showed the same time, and the same date as the two previous occasions. _"It feels like I'm in Groundhog Day, but instead its a nightmare". _Tony could barely eat his breakfast, as his hand was shaking too much. He took a shower and quickly got dressed. Then, for almost an hour and a half, Tony just lay on his bed and thought about the recent events. "_If it happens again, what am I going to do? If I go out now and try to warn people, they'll think I'm crazy. Maybe if I go into the city, and wait until the next giant women comes, I can lead people into alleyways, basements, and tunnels. They should at least be safe there. If recent events repeat themselves, then I'll want to try and just survive, so I can find out what these women are doing and where they come from" _

And that's exactly what Tony Black did. He drove into the city in his Ferrari, and parked in an alleyway near Central Park. He waited for about an hour until finally the tremors started. Tony waited for anticipation, but nothing happened. More tremors came, but no giant women showed up. Tony was beginning to get worried. _"Come on, where are you?"_ , He pondered anxiously. Tony finally lost patience, and left his car. He took the time to go into the middle of the street when the crosswalk was on _Walk _and car traffic was stopped. He looked toward the end of Manhattan, toward the city, and saw nothing. Just then, an enormous shadow slowly and ominously appeared. People in front of him turned and ran, and Tony slowly turned to see what, or who, was behind him.

The giant woman that was behind him towered over him. Actually, Tony realized that the more appropriate word would be _teenager_, as the girl looked to be from his judgment to be between sixteen and seventeen. Tony had to admit that, for a teenager, she was stunning. Her hair, a brownish black (or blackish brown), flowed beautifully. She had short bangs, that stopped just above her eyebrows, and below her eyebrows were her elegant brown eyes. She appeared to wear a plain blue collared shirt (a blue that was not to dark but not to light, and also appeared to be a polo). She wore a black skirt that went down to her knees (It was a kind of skirt that appeared to have points, and where one end appeared to be longer than the other, Tony had seen his wife wear a similar kind before). This was accompanied by black stocking and a pair of boots that Tony, surprisingly knew the name of, a Torrid Plus Size Bella Black Flat Boot, which was a knee high boot that had a gray/black fur cuff on the top part of the boot (Tony only knew because his wife had gotten a pair for one of her friends from college, and she had showed them to him, several times. Sometimes he dreaded the fact that his wife knew so much about clothes and fashion). Luckily for Tony, the giant teenager did even noticed him, and Tony watched as she walked (with somewhat of a swagger Tony couldn't describe, the way she walked was different) with her white purse (a larger one but not a massive one, maybe better described as a handbag) towards the main section of the city, carelessly stomping on people and cars just like the two previous events Tony had witnessed.

Tony had completely forgotten about his plan, as this particular giantess seemed to capture his attention, so he followed her in his car. He watched as the girl stopped, and picked up a bus filled with people. She them tore the roof of the buss completely off, revealing the terrified people inside, and carelessly tossed them between her lovely red lips and into her mouth. She then proceeded to do the same thing with Madison Square Garden that the older blonde had done previously. Tony put his car in an alleyway, seemingly out of danger. After she had eaten most of the people in the arena (she had put some in her purse, presumably for later), she turned to look at the Empire State Building, which she had been leaning against. Much like the blonde girl before her, she was not as tall. Then Tony noticed an evil grin creep across her face. She dropped what was left to the stadium to the ground below, which Tony had just been able to miss thanks to his car being a quick starter. When the dust settled, Tony saw a miraculous sight. The giantess was growing. She continued to increase in size until she was just taller than the Iconic Skyscraper. Then, she grabbed top of the building and, with what appeared to be barely any strength, pulled the entire building out of the ground. Tony was shocked. She held in her hands, and looked at it impressively, and then placed the building over her shoulder, still holding the antenna section at the top. It looked to Tony as if she was holding it like a baseball bat, or more appropriately, like a softball bat.

Apparently a softball bat was what the teenage giantess had in mind. Tony hear the roar of jet fighters approaching the girl's position. They circled the girl twice, then did a third pass, seemingly preparing for an attack run. One thing that Tony noticed about this particular girl was the she was very arrogant and cocky. And almost seemed to laugh at the fact that these puny fighters were trying to get rid of her. As the fighters drew closer, she blew them a kiss. Then she removed the Empire State from her shoulder and swung, as if she had done it many times before. If she was actually playing softball, it probably would have been a home run, as the fighters hit the building like a ball hitting a bat. There were several fireballs, as all the fighters had been destroyed. With the building mangled, she dropped it careless to ground.

"Aw," she said tauntingly, "Nice try, boys." She giggled. "You bitch!" Tony yelled out loud. The girl obviously couldnt hear him, as she, to Tony's surprise, shrunk back down to her previous size. Tony watched as her path of destruction as she ravaged the rest of the city. Tony noticed that she was much more menacing towards people, as she seemed to greatly enjoy devouring them. She had eaten two full subway trains, and actually pulled a commercial 747 out of the air (the plane had, for some reason decided it was a good idea to fly low, which caught her attention), tore off the cockpit, and sent all of the passengers down her gullet. Tony realized that if he had any chance to see where this giantess was going, he had to leave Manhattan. All the bridges were obviously packed, but he had no choice, since the tunnels had been damaged by the tremors, and were leaking. He decided to take the Brooklyn Bridge. The roads were both filled with people trying to leave the city. Tony, however, was able to use his car to muscle his way through the crowd with out hurting anyone. Tony was just past halfway across when the Giantess turned their direction. She then grew herself to a larger size (but not as big as before), and was able to step over the East River with ease, putting one foot on either side. All of the people on the bridge stood silent, then let out a ear piercing scream of terror as the girl licked her lips and reached for the ends of the bridge. She completely lifted the iconic bridge of the ground, and turned on of the ends towards her face. Tony was luckily on the farthest end, but was able to see the horror that was happening behind him. The teenage giantess gave a taunting wave goodbye to the terrified crowds of what was surely thousands, and slowly started to tilt the bridge, sending people and a number of abandoned cars plummeting into the dark cave of her mouth and down her throat. Tony stepped on the gas, and rubber squealed on the pavement as her tried to prevent the same fate he had seen earlier. His actions has slowed his progression down the bridge to the point where all of the people had been dropped into her stomach to be digested. Suddenly the girls eyes made contact with Tony's. After starring at them for a second, the teenage girl's eyes widened quickly. She quickly transferred the end of her bridge that was at her mouth to her massive hand, and dumbed Tony and his car into it.

The girl then brought Tony, in his car, up to her face to get a closer look. She examined him thoughtfully, as Tony stood there frozen with fear. Then the giantess smiled. Tony knew what was about to happen. "Oh God, not again". But what he though would happen, didn't. Instead, the giantess gripped the car, as not to lose it, and bent over to one of her boots, which Tony saw had the fur cuff wrapped around her black stalking covered legs. She opened her boot (not in the sense of unzipping and/or taking it off, but pulled one of the sides just wide enough to make a hole) and placed Tony and his car inside of it. Tony felt cramped as he and car were trapped between the girls legs and the inside of her boot. Even though the front of Tony car was facing down towards her feet, he was able to turn around and look up at her. It seemed that she spent another couple of minutes taking care of her destruction. Then, satisfied that the city had been leveled and most of its population either collected in her purse or devoured, she stopped. Suddenly, Tony noticed light starting to surround the teenage the girl. It traveled faster and faster around her, and suddenly let out a big flash. Tony, who had been starring directly in to light, fell over in his car seat, and passed out.


End file.
